


Christmas in Paris

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Cougar - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dead Clarke Griffin, Doggy Style, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Loving Marriage, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV Bellamy Blake, POV First Person, Paris (City), Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Relationship, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, Walk Into A Bar, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Abby Griffin/Bellamy Blake WW2!AUYoung WW2 soldier gives his first to a mature lady.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Kudos: 3





	Christmas in Paris

* * * * *

It was Christmas eve, 1944 and the signs of rebuilding were everywhere. It had only been a few short months since the allied forces had rolled into the city and liberated Paris from the Nazis. Like any young soldier, I was lonely for the love of a beautiful young woman and Paris was full of ripe young females.

It had been months since I'd had a weekend pass. My buddies and I had decided to go out on the town tonight, but they had long since left with girls they had picked up in the bar. I, being the youngest at 19, was too shy and backwards for the "mating" game so I opted to sit here and down a few before I returned to my base.

I thought about my fellow soldiers who hadn't made it this far. I had been one of the lucky ones. Some of the young men that I had started in basic training with were no longer with us. I lifted my glass in memory of PFC Jones and Thompson and took a long sip of my beer. The fighting had been long and hard, but the people of France were so happy that we had arrived and were busy trying to get their lives back to normal.

"A penny for your thoughts soldier," I heard a voice say as I put my mug down. I looked up and an attractive older lady was standing by my table. I felt something stir inside as I looked at this well endowed lady with her hair pulled back, as was the fashion of that day.

"Not thinking anything," I said as my eyes scanned the body of this older woman standing next to me. Her image was striking! I stood up and pulled out a chair for her and she smiled at me as she sat down. "What's your pleasure," I asked her.

"I'll have what you're having," she said as she adjusted herself to the hard wooden chair. I walked to the bar and ordered her a beer and sat back down. "The name's Abigail Griffin, but call me Abby," she said, extending her hand to me.

"Blake, Corporal Bellamy Blake," I said shaking her delicate hand. "So what brings you to Paris," I asked her?

"The Red Cross," she said.

"A nurse," I asked?

The laugh lines around her eyes grew more pronounced as she chuckled out loud. "Not exactly," she said. "Actually, I'm a physician."

"I'm sorry," I said, a bit embarrassed that I had made such an assumption. "You look way too young to be a doctor!" I tried to look innocent as I did my best to cover my tracks.

"It's ok," she laughed. "It happens all the time. I've been told by my friends that it's a man's game!"

"So what makes a woman doctor go to work for the Red Cross and leave the comfort of the states?"

The lady doctor appeared to be suddenly consumed by a sadness that I had not noticed a few minutes ago. She took a sip of her beer. "I came over here," she continued, "because my daughter had been wounded in battle and I had to find a way to see her. So, I thought the best way to do it was to volunteer for the Red Cross. Besides, everyone has to make sacrifices and it was the least I could do for my country!"

"I'm sorry," I said, once again realizing that I had taken one foot out and inserted the other one into my mouth. "How's she doing?"

"She didn't make it," she said, her voice quivering slightly. "She hung on for a while but she just couldn't get over the shock plus his injuries." A tear started to form in her brown eyes and made a small trickle down her cheek.

I motioned for the bartender to bring us another beer. I reached over and took a finger and wiped the tear from her cheek. She smiled a sad smile and I felt a slight tingle as she reached up and touched my hand. "I'm sorry ma'am," I said trying to smooth things over.

"Please call me Abby," she said.

"Ok Abby," I said lifting my mug to her. "So tell me a little about yourself Dr. Abby." I was finding myself mesmerized as I listened to this woman tell her life's story to me.

"Well, like I said, I'm a Doctor of course. I come from a small town in the boot-heel of Missouri." I listened intently as this woman went on and on about her life. It's not that I minded. In fact, I found myself enjoying sitting here listening to her tell about herself. Her blue eyes glowed in the soft light of the dimly lit bar. It seemed like I could almost see into her soul as she shared her life and thoughts with me. I found myself almost there with her as she described what her life had been like. She was a widow who had been married to a doctor but they'd just had one child. Abby described what it had been like as her family worked to make it through the great depression. I hung on her every word as she spoke clearly in a soft voice.

My eyes drifted down to the gentle movement of Abby's ruby red lips and I listened to the lady's every word. She seemed so open and uninhibited as she told me about what seemed to be her entire life. My eyes drank in her loveliness of her weathered face as we sat there nursing our beer. I looked down at my watch. She paused for a second, coming to the realization that she had hogged the entire conversation. "I'm sorry," she said taking the last drink of her beer. "I hope I haven't bored you too much?"

"Oh, my no!" I said. "It's just that the hour is getting late Dr. Abby." There was a softness and warmth about this special angel and I felt myself falling for her. "It has been the most enjoyable evening I've spent in a long time, but I really should be getting back to my base."

"You have to be back on Christmas Eve?" she asked.

"I don't have anywhere else to go tonight," I told her. "Besides, it's my home away from home."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Corporal Blake," she said as I walked behind her and pulled her chair out. She moved with style and grace that I had never noticed from another woman. I pulled her chair out and she stood up, turning around facing me. She leaned forward and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and squeezed my arm lightly. "It's nice to meet such a mannerly young gentleman."

I felt myself turn 10 shades of red as I felt her soft lips press against my unshaven cheek. Abby giggled when she saw my embarrassment. "Maybe I'll see you around soldier," she said winking at me. "I hope so," I told her, "but not on a professional basis," I teased, flashing my best grin at her.

"Of course!" she said smiling. Not being a man who would want to be owing to any person, I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her demeanor changed as she took my hand and held onto it for a long second. Now I could see her blush slightly through her thin layer of makeup.

"Bye soldier," she said as she walked away. I watched Abby's mature, rounded hips sway side to side as she walked toward the door. I wanted to call out for her to come back, but like I said earlier, I was backwards and I had come from a very strict upbringing. Abby paused at the door and turned around. She raised her hand to her lips and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and put it next to my heart. Abby smiled as she walked out of the bar.

"You're such a schmuck," I said to myself as I watched this beautiful woman walk out onto the street. Oh well, another lost opportunity, I thought to myself as I downed the last of my beer.

I put a tip down on the table and picked up my cap. Placing it on my head and adjusting it, I walked out of the bar into the dark night. A light mist had just started and the air was damp and chilly. It was just above freezing and I became aware that I missed the snow that was probably falling back home. My mind drifted back to last Christmas and how happy I had been. I thought about my girlfriend Raven's lovely face. Ours had been the typical high school romance. We had planned on getting married but she had since sent me a "dear John" letter and the scars in my heart were still festering like an open wound from an exploded grenade. I choked a tear back and sat on the bench at the curb, waiting for the next bus to come along.

A young man in time of war learns to block out his loneliness so I wasn't aware of the presence behind me. "You're a lot like someone you know," I heard Abby's voice come from behind me. I felt a pair of hands move from my shoulders and down my chest. Abby's soft breasts pressed into the back of my head as she rubbed me. Her hands stopped and I leaned forward, turning my head in her direction. The night air had chilled her and she was shivering slightly.

"Like your daughter?" I asked, looking the vision of Abby bathed in the glow of the streetlights.

"No silly, like my husband was so many years ago." Abby's hand moved to the side of my head and stroked my young face. "Handsome, strong, rugged and so masculine" she said. I stood up and she moved to me and pressed her soft body against mine. I put my hand on the back of her head and pulled her face tightly against my chest. I could feel her breath against me as her warmth seemed to transfer into my very soul. "Abby," I said as she snuggled against my firm chest.

"No," she said. "Don't say what you are going to say. Please just let me feel your body against mine." Abby dropped her purse to the sidewalk and slid her hands under my arms. I felt my body tense as she wrapped them around my chest and held me tight. I could smell Abby's hair and perfume mixed with a slight smell of alcohol on this woman who was obviously twice my age.

"You smell nice Abby," I heard myself say as I kissed her on top of the head. Abby's hands loosened a bit and I felt them slide down to my butt. "Look Abby, I........." I said as I felt her move her hands down and take a handful of ass flesh and squeeze them gently with her delicate fingers. Her skilled fingers knew just where they needed to go. Abby looked up with sad eyes and said, "What's wrong, don't you find me attractive?" My body was reacting very strongly to this woman's seductive touch. My penis was erect now and I have no doubt that she could feel me as our bodies pressed against each other.

"I think you're beautiful Abby! But...." I paused trying to choose my words carefully.

"But?" she asked as she released me and pulled away. "But I'm old enough to be your mother, right?" My heart sank as the look of rejection spread across her beautiful face. Abby bent down and picked up her purse and turned to walk away. I took hold of her coat and pulled her to a stop. Moving in front of her, I looked at the face of an angel. For the second time tonight tears were running down her cheeks. Moving my hand to her face, I cupped her chin and pulled her face gently toward mine. I kissed each cheek, taking her salty tear between my lips. Her skin tasted like water to a thirsty man.

"No Abby! Oh my sweet Abby. It's just that...." I said pulling away from her. This time she took my arm. "It's just what?" she asked looking confused.

"It's just that......" I said, trying my hardest to keep my nervousness from coming to the surface. "It's just that I've never......uh.....you know. Been with a woman."

"You've never made love with a woman? You mean you're a virgin," she asked?

I looked down at the ground trying to hide my embarrassment. Abby moved toward me and put her hand on my arm and pulled herself toward me again. "It's Christmas Eve, Corporal Blake. Everyone has to have a first time!" The pace of my heart picked up. "Besides Corporal, it is Christmas Eve and YOU are what I want for Christmas!" she whispered in my ear as she took me by the hand.

Abby started to walk and I followed her like a puppy dog would its master. She wrapped her arm into mine and I would have followed her to the ends of the earth if she'd asked me to. We walked about a block and she released my arm and fumbled for her key. My young heart felt like it was going to explode as she inserted the key into the door and my ears heard the tumblers click. My soon to be lover pushed the door open. The apartment was dark as we entered. I felt Abby's lips on my mouth as soon as she shut the door. Fire was moving through my body that I had never experienced before. It burned like a fever as it moved from my head to my toes. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Her lips tasted like a fine French wine to me as we pressed them against each other.

Abby moved away and stood in front of me. "Don't be so nervous Bellamy," she said as she unbuttoned my coat. "You'll do fine young man!" Abby removed the coat from my shoulders and tossed it onto the floor. I felt the warm, soft hands of a woman who knew exactly what she wanted as they moved across my chest to the buttons on my uniform shirt. The fingers expertly pulled the buttons apart one by one. I felt her hands gently move down my torso, pulling my shirt out of my trousers.

Soon the shirt was off and I was naked above the waist. I closed my eyes and felt Abby's hands on my shoulders and felt the palms move down my needy young body. Now both of her hands were fumbling with my belt and before I knew it, she had my pants unbuttoned and down around my knees. "Very nice," she said as she touched my cock through my shorts. I trembled with desire as she put her hand into the fly.

I tried to speak but the words were lodged somewhere down inside my throat. I moaned as I felt a woman's touch for the first time on my hard shaft. She pushed my shorts down over my hips and began gently stroking my rigid member. Her hand felt like silk as it caressed down the length and I flinched slightly as she cupped my testicles in her hand.

Abby kissed my chest, taking her mouth and gently kissing my erect nipple. A million nerves came to life as her cool tongue traced it's way across my body. The expert lips of this beautiful woman sent wave after wave of excitement through my body. Gently, smoothly, her mouth made it's way across my chest and she gently kissed my other nipple. My young male body could not take the attention she was giving it. I tried to hold off but alas the gentle stroking of this soft silky hand was more than I could take.

Abby sensed my impending release and moved her gentle lips up my body, kissing my neck while she continued to minister to my hard cock. I felt the pent up cum in my balls boil to the point that I could hold off no longer! I knew my semen would soon be coming to the surface. "Abby, I'm gonna'......" I moaned as she continued to stroke me. My release came in large blasts of hot sticky fluid. "Abby! Oh Aby," I groaned as she continued to stroke my cock until all of the life seemed to be drained from it. Abby released my semi rigid member and I was suddenly under the realization that I had ejaculated all over her hand and the front of her clothes.

"I'm sorry Abby," I said as I looked at this beautiful woman.

"It's ok, Blake," she said as she pulled herself against me and kissed my neck. "Now that we have that out of the way we'll get down to business." Abby flipped on the light switch and I got a good look at her for the first time. She was a knockout. Her form can be described as nothing short of spectacular! She took me by the hand and led me into the bedroom. "Get undressed and wait for me Bellamy," she said as she pushed the door shut.

Still somewhat embarrassed about what had happened I did as Abby told me. I kicked my shoes off and pulled off my socks, trousers and shorts. My nervousness grew again about my ability to recuperate but I was putting it in Abby's skilled hands. I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting like a child on Christmas morning. The bedroom smelled of cinnamon and apples. I noticed a radio in the corner of the room and walked over to it and turned it on. Bing Crosby's version of "White Christmas" was playing as I sat back down.

My heart almost stopped as Abby entered the room. She was beautiful! She had changed into a green silk robe that seemed to flow off her body. Around her ample waist was a red ribbon tied in a bow. Abby walked to me and pushed me down so I sat on the edge of the bed. My face was almost straight across from her breasts! She smelled like French perfume and I felt my hormones stir again.

My eyes were fixed on what had to be the most beautiful woman in the world! Abby moved her hand behind her head and pulled the beret that held her hair in place. I watched in slow motion as her hair fell from her head and down onto her shoulders. "Merry Christmas, Bellamy," she said as she stepped toward me. Sensing my hesitation, Abby took hold of my hands and guided them to the ribbon. My hands trembled as I fumbled with the lacy tie. Pulling on the ribbon, it came loose and fell to the floor. Her robe fell open and I beheld a sight that to this day I will not forget. Her skin was white and creamy looking. "Touch me Bellamy," she said as she moved her hands to my head. I felt her fingers run through my short hair and I put my hands into her robe.

"Oh yes Bellamy," she moaned as my hands touched her breasts through the white bra that she wore. Her breasts were larger than I had imagined and my cock began to rise to the occasion. I soon had her robe off her shoulders and it fell in a heap at her ankles. I pulled her breasts to my face and I could feel the small drops of perspiration that ran between them. I kissed her chest and the sweet salty taste lingered on my lips as she pulled away. Abby turned around with her back to me. "Unwrap your present young man!" she ordered. My hands shook as I took the snaps of her bra into my between my nervous fingers. One by one my trembling hands pulled the clasps apart. Finally I managed to get them loose and the material slipped from my grasp. Abby walked a few steps and turned around. She faced me and held the cups of her bra under her arms. "Are you ready sugar," she asked?

I think I mumbled yes but I couldn't swear to it. Abby released her breasts and slowly, provocatively she pulled the straps of her bra down, just showing the tops of them, leaving the nipples covered. "Please Abby," I begged as she teased me. Abby smiled and released the bra and my heart bounced in my chest as for the first time in my life I saw a woman's bare breasts. My mouth watered at the sight of the half-dollar sized nipples that seemed to finish off her luscious globes.

I was closer than I'd ever been to touching a woman. She walked to me and put her hands on the back of my head and pulled my face into the valley between her breasts. I felt at home between those lovely tits and my breathing became labored as I gasped with in pure pleasure.

My cock didn't let me down. It had grown to an almost full erection and it was standing proudly! Abby released my head and took one of her soft breasts into her hand. She guided the nipple to my mouth. "Lick my nipple Bellamy," she said as she put it against my lips. My tongue darted out and touched the soft tit flesh for the first time. My head spun as I sucked it into my mouth. "Oh my god yes Bellamy," Abby moaned as I felt the nipple harden in my mouth. I sucked on first one breast and then pulled my head away and took the other one between my lips. I gently licked and sucked on the hazel colored bud for a minute and then she pulled away. Her breasts were more beautiful than all the pinup girls I had seen on the posters.

"Now my panties Bellamy," she said as she moved back to me. I put my hands into her white cotton panties and gently pulled them down her round hips. I pulled her forward and kissed her slightly rounded tummy. I could smell for the first time the sweet odor of a woman's pussy. My cock sprang to full hardness as the smell danced in my nose. I felt an animal passion rise in me that I didn't know existed. My hands slid across her ass cheeks as I pulled her panties down and she stepped out of them. "You are so beautiful, Abby. So beautiful," I said as I saw her hazel brown bush just inches from my face. It was glorious!

"Can I touch it, Abby," I asked like a child waiting for permission from his mother. Abby didn't say a word, she just took my hand and guided it to the full patch of brown hair between her legs. I ever so gently touched the soft downy fur of and was surprised at the wetness that was between her legs. She groaned as I explored the wet confines of her pubic mound. Extremely hot and wet is the only way I can describe the feeling in the cleft between her legs. A light gasp of pleasure escaped her lips as I explored the folds of her private of privates!

"I want you Bellamy," she said after a minute of playing with her womanhood. She pulled me up to a standing position and pressed her soft womanly body against mine. My manhood pressed into the softness that was her flesh as she reassured me with her gentle words. She turned around and fell back onto the bed and pulled me down with her. "I want you in me NOW!" Bellamy, she said as I lay there on top of her.

Abby slid from under me and positioned herself on the bed, pulling me to her. As if by instinct, I positioned myself above her. Moving between her glorious thighs, I hovered above her and I felt my dick touch it's target. Wrapping her hands around my neck, she laced her fingers together and pulled me close. "Do it Corporal Blake!"

My inexperience must have shown badly as I fumbled to find my target. Abby, ever the understanding lover, moved her hand between us and took hold of my rigid dick. "Let me help you Corporal," she said as she held it in her hand and guided it to the sweet wetness between her legs.

The warmth of my lover cannot be put into words so I will just have to say that she was a country boy's dream come true! Abby's warmth engulfed me as I pushed my manhood between her legs. Glorious, wonderful, thrilling wetness surrounded my being as I pushed deep into her folds. "Yes Corporal Blake!" she encouraged as I move inside her and pulled back out again.

Abby moved her legs up and wrapped them around my hips. I moved all the way into her wetness this time, and she took me willingly. I felt her tremble slightly every time that I pushed it into her velvety folds!

"So.....sweet! So........nice! Yes Corporal Blake, yesssssss......." she purred as we became one! The woman beneath me was no longer the lady that had walked into the room. She had become my lover and my soul mate.

As she moaned with pleasure, I picked up the pace of my lovemaking. We became a mass of flesh as we kissed and touched and loved each other like there was no tomorrow!

"I love you Corporal Blake!" Abby shouted as my dick moved in and out of her moist pussy.

"I love you too Abby!" I moaned loudly as I pumped in and out of her with all that I had.

Abby trembled and pulled me tight to her breast as I felt her orgasm begin to start. Her fingers dug into the flesh of my back and the pain from her fingernails as they pressed into my body only heightened my pleasure!

"Oh yesssssssssss," she groaned from deep within as her orgasm consumed her body.

Abby sensed my impending orgasm and she began to push back into my hips. "Fuck me Corporal! Fuck me!" she moaned as her breath became labored.

The fleshy thighs of my lover released my hips and I pushed as deep as I could against her. Glorious, marvelous release came from deep inside me as I stiffened and began to fill Abby's womb with my seed. "I'm cumming Abby," I moaned as I filled her with wave after wave after wave of my sperm.

"Yes lover!" she squealed as I felt her stiffen for the last time. Abby arched her back and her body was racked with total and complete orgasmic delight!

Abby relaxed and I slowed down and kept myself deep inside the warm confines of her now satisfied pussy.

"I love you Corporal Blake," she said as she lovingly caressed my face.

"I love you too Doctor Abby," I said as I lay there with my head buried in her glorious chest.

That was many years and I was a young man then, but I will always cherish Abby for what she made of me.

Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention that we moved in together after the war and for years we lived together and when we were in public, I referred to her as Aunt Abby. Later, when a relationship between a younger man and an older woman was more accepted, she became Mrs. Bellamy Blake. That is except when we went to the bedroom and then I once again became "Corporal Blake"!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
